


Fish

by commedeswrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Partying, Sexual Experimentation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commedeswrites/pseuds/commedeswrites
Summary: Is college really supposed to be the best four years of your life?
Follow a group of friends who have the pleasure of experiencing the best and worst of of what college life has to offer. Expect a lot of drunken moments, arguing, laughs, betrayal and some unexpected sexual conquests. Most importantly witness "adults" being created.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is college without parties?

The music was blasting and people were grinding on each other with their red solo cups full of unknown mixtures of alcohol in hand. Tai had long forgotten why she came to this party by now. She has had at least eight different combinations of alcohol from those red solo cups and she was surprised she was still standing. She wanted to sleep, pee, vomit and eat the now cold pizza that was left neglected in the kitchen all at the same time. Seeing as how embarrassing it would be to urinate on herself in public, not that anyone here would notice, Tai decided to find an unoccupied restroom and then possibly attempt to make her way to her apartment. What a way to kick off her senior year at Korea University.

She pushed herself off the space of the living room wall that she had claimed forty-five minutes prior and carefully made her way deeper into the apartment. Eventually she found a bathroom on the third try after opening a closet door where someone was napping and a bedroom door where she believes she witnessed what could have been an orgy, she wasn't sure and didn't want to really know. She locked the door and made sure no one was hiding in there, it has happened before. She used the restroom and then washed her hands with hardly any fuck ups except almost dropping her iPhone in toilet when she was checking the time.

Tai decided it was best to get her life together while she had the time to herself. Where is she? Why was she here? Who did she come with? What's her address? Did she take out the trash? Tai wasn't so sure about the answer to the last question but she answered the rest so it seemed she was sobering up. After checking the medicine cabinets she found some outdated prescriptions for Mark Tuan. Tai knows Mark, does she like him? No, she can't stand him really. He's extremely attractive and has too much money. Those are pros but they both equal the con of cockiness. She came to the party with her roommate, April, who was probably with or around Mark in some type of way. April was "trash" for Mark but she hasn't done anything about it. All in all, she wasn't in any immediate danger and in good company.

Tai knows Mark's roommate Jackson as well and he's even less tolerable but everybody loves him, emphasis on everybody. She was better off finding him, all she had to do was look for a tight gathering of people and he would be in the middle. She could probably talk him into taking her to her apartment. Walking around Seoul at 4:00am is normal for Tai but she is usually sober while doing so.

Tai left the peaceful confines of the bathroom and went in search of whomever she could spot first. She just really wanted to go home and sleep. The semester started in two days and she needed to get with the program as soon as possible. Tai found April first sulkily sitting on a couch eating cookies and then spotted Mark nearby talking to some girls.

"April," Tai yelled over the music slipping through the group of people to reach her friend. April looked up in relief and got up to meet Tai halfway leaving behind the cookies. "Let's go, I'm tired and my head hurts."

April nodded in agreement and latched on to Tai's arm. "I have to pee first." Of course. Tai sighed and led April to the bathroom she had previously used but found it was now occupied. So they searched for another. Why did Jackson and Mark need this big of an apartment? It's only them living in it. They found an empty bedroom and found that it had a connecting bathroom so they went in and shut the door, drowning out the music some. Tai sat on the bed while April used the bathroom. "Mark is so hot."

Tai rolled her eyes. "Hurry up." Tai could hear April fumbling around.

"Hold on bitch," April grumbled back. "Anyway, I wish Mark would notice me."

"He has noticed you," Tai replied looked around and noticed the decorations, and realized they were in Mark's bedroom. Tai prayed that April wouldn't notice because then she'd never be able to go home.

"Not like that," April sighed. "Like I want him to see me as the cute girl I am and wife me up." Tai laughed and the door opened abruptly letting in the music and revealing Mark who entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Mark gave Tai a confused look and Tai resembled a deer in head lights. It didn't help the situation when April continued her little rant. "Like I want Mark to ask me out or something. Am I not cute? I think I'm cute. I have been told by plenty of guys that I'm hot even. Oh my God, fuck Mark."

Tai closed her eyes in embarrassment and was feeling much more sober now. She heard Mark chuckled and Tai looked at him and saw him looking at the bathroom door. He probably could tell it was April spilling out her heart and found it amusing. When they heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, Mark looked at Tai and placed a finger on his lips as if to shush her and he left the bedroom. "Oh trust me April," Tai sighed as April exited the bathroom. "Mark has definitely noticed you."

"Huh?" April was confused and Tai just shook her head, he didn't have to hint to keep this a secret, Tai was going to keep out of it anyway. She grabbed her tipsy friend to escape the apartment and to avoid more embarrassment. Tai and April found Jinyoung, a close friend, arguing with Jaebum about something. When Jinyoung saw the girls he waved off Jaebum's existence and offered to give them a ride home. Tai figured it was an excuse to evade further contact with his on-again-currently-off-again boyfriend.

The trio rode in his compact car in silence, the only thing making any type of noise was the radio softly playing as background music. It wasn't long before they made it to the apartment complex and the girls bid farewell to Jinyoung who invited them to a coffee date tomorrow, well later today, in the afternoon. They accepted wanting to catch up with their old friend before the semester began. After Jinyoung drove away, the girls slowly made their way to the apartment they shared. April talked about Mark and Tai made noises of acknowledgement when needed. Tai only wanted to sleep and pee again.

When they were in their apartment the girls hugged each other good night and went their separate ways. Tai laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling trying to will herself to put on pajamas and properly go to bed. She felt her iPhone buzz 3 times in her back pocket and took it out.

_why did you leave?_

_mark said you were and april were drunk._

_did you make it home safe? - Jack(ass)son_

Tai squinted at his words wondering why he cared. She simply replied with ' _we're fine. i've sobered up. jinyoung brought us home_ ,' before rolling out of bed to change clothes and use the bathroom. When she got back in the bed she saw he had responded and decided to read them before going to sleep.

_you could have stayed with me :p_

_see you around campus maybe_

Tai rolled her eyes and plugged the phone up to the charger after replying with ' _pervert,_ ' then finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this plot from a dream I had and from my own personal college experience, so this will be fun. I'm going with the flow so I'm excited to write this story. I don't want it to be too long so expect it to be like a series of drabbles that surround a specific group of people and are connected. I'm going to limit myself with updating as well because I don't want to get bored with it.


End file.
